Philip Potter
Philip Damocles Potter (b. 3 December), occasionally known as Pip, is a British-American half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the only son and youngest child of the late Nicodemus Potter and his former wife Lydia Brennan. He is also the younger brother of Persia, the stepson of George Brennan, and the stepbrother of Harrison and Toby. His godfather was the late Jedidiah Leander. Philip's parents divorced when he was young and his mother soon remarried a Muggle, leaving him with an entire stepfamily who resided in the non-magic world. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Philip was Sorted into Hufflepuff House for his exuberant and fun-loving personality. He soon came to be a close friend and confidante of his cousin Mallory. Throughout his school years, Philip was considered something of a hedonist, renowned for his drunken antics and foolhardy approach to magic. He was also known for his light-hearted enthusiasm and benevolent nature, marking him as one of the most altruistic Potters to date. He initially aspired to follow in his father's footsteps as a successful Auror but struggled significantly with his studies, displaying more of a creative virtuosity that manifested itself through pastimes such as music. He was a member of Dumbledore's Army and briefly Slug Club, as well as the student-founded band Hi-Jinx in which he played the drums. Having been deeply impacted by the breakdown of his parents' relationship, Philip soothed his personal inadequacies with alcohol and self-indulgence, earning him a disreputable stance in the eyes of the media. This self-destructive behaviour acted as the catalyst for many incidents; he was significantly involved in the Hufflepuff Basement fire and the accident at 59 Diagon Alley, events of which were so damaging that they compelled him to maintain a certain level of sobriety. He was also known for his explosive relationship with Urya Quint, which began in his fourth year and gained mixed reception from family members due to its toxicity. After Hogwarts, Philip and Urya married and had a son, Elliot, who he raised alone as a single father following Urya's ill-timed abandonment. Biography Family lineage The Potters were once an old and wealthy pure-blood family, descended from their founding patriarch Linfred of Stinchcombe. Linfred was given the nickname of "the Potterer" ''by his peers, which over the years was corrupted to Potter. The family took on the simplified nickname as a surname, thus leading to future generations being known as Potter. A withdrawn and eccentric man involved in the remedial business, Linfred's sales to fellow witches and wizards enabled him to leave a significant pile of gold to each of his seven children upon death, successfully laying the foundations for the inexhaustible family fortune. The Potters were also descended from Ignotus Peverell, one of the creators of the Deathly Hallows who passed the Cloak of Invisibility down to his descendants as a family heirloom. However, this also tied them to the House of Gaunt — who were linked to Cadmus Peverell — and by extension the infamous Lord Voldemort. Unbeknownst to many, there was also an American branch of the Potter family that was formed after several members migrated to the U.S., establishing them strong ties with the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Genealogists uncovered that the family were indeed of close relation to Abraham Potter, one of the original twelve Aurors of MACUSA. Still, the American branch of the family have never been anywhere near as reported nor celebrated as much as their British counterparts. Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * '''Household spells': * Art and creativity: * Music: * Love: Possessions * English oak wand: * Goldie: * Tigerlily: * Glasses: * Flask: * Dress robes: * Drumsticks: * Letter from Urya Quint: * Family photograph: Relationships Family Parents Persia Potter Urya Quint Son Theodore Flume Brennan family Quint family Jamie Jordan Mallory Potter Nancy Potter Rosemary Potter Lily Leander Odysseus Leander Sirius Leander Linus Mortan Gwendoline Mortan Aries Peltier III Ida Karasu Niko Manami Xanthas Jordan Etymology Philip is a Greek baby name, meaning "lover of horses". Famous Philips include King Philip of Macedon, who was the father of Alexander the Great, and Philip, one of Christ's apostles in the Bible. Damocles is the Latinised form of the Greek name Δαμοκλης (Damokles), which was derived from δαμος (damos) "the people", a Doric Greek variant of δημος (demos), and κλεος (kleos) "glory". In Greek legend Damocles was a member of the court of Dionysius the Elder, the king of Syracuse. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Pip_6.jpg Pip_3.jpg Pip_7.jpg Pip_2.jpg Pip_5.jpg Pip_4.jpg Category:Fourth Generation